Revelations
by Faerie Magick
Summary: Chpt.1-What was Nange like before the Maximals left on the Axalon, before the virus? Chpt2-When Nange's friend gets added to the team what chaos will follow? Chpt3-Small children and time travel, you do the math.
1. Revelations of the Past

(Prologue- It's been a week since Nange joined the Maximals and Alcione was created to serve the Vehicons. Nange feels a special unexplainable bond with her colleagues. While Alcione feels a deep unexplained despise of the Vehicons )   
  
"Ok lets see here." Said Rattrap "What kind a spells you can do." Rattrap was using his tail interface on Nange so the Maximals could find out what other spells Nange could do. "Nange has the 'Binding Winds', 'Flame Sniper', 'Healing Water', 'Sword Summon', 'Earthen Consealment', 'Winds', 'Blizzard', 'Deep Submerge' 'Blue Waterspout, 'Stormy Blitz' 'Ice Dragon'…and…'Spirit Summons' spells." He told them. "Is 'Spirit Summons' like Alcione's 'Monster Summons'?" He asked Nange.   
  
"Yea, only more powerful and they are the spirits of the elements; being air, water, fire, and earth" She told them "But, it takes a great deal of energy to do so I only use that spell for a dire emergency."   
  
"What's 'Swords Summon'?" Cheetor asked   
  
"It's when I call upon my sword and pull it out of my glove jewel ,I love that one" She told him.   
  
"Winds, hmm what's that one" Nightscream asked.   
  
"It's if you have flight abilities it'll increase your speed, and aerial maneuvers for a short time"   
  
"Do you think you can teach us some spells?" Blackarachnia asked.   
  
"I don't think Nange can do that Blackarachnia, she's a beginner not an expert" Optimus said.   
  
"Hey, I can teach one spell to each of you, but I don't know which one I'll teach you, my kind of magic chooses it's user, by courage, compassion, strength and purity of spark. If you have all those components you will be able to learn 'Light Spiral' the ultimate attack. But the only ones who can use it have to don one of the 4 elemental sprits, and they have to know 'Spirit Summon' to don the spirit, like I do." Nange explained.   
  
"So, you can teach us a spell?" Blackarachnia asked   
  
"Yes but just one a day cause it usually takes a long time." Nange replied. "And I need to be in robot mode, plus the person I'm teaching it to; which I think requires Optimus' permission"   
  
"Optimus, can Nange teach me a spell?" Rattrap asked " I don't have any weapons the only things I have are my tail interface and the seed bombs."   
  
"Nange how long will it take?" Optimus asked.   
  
"Well it depends on the spell, and I need to focus my thoughts." Nange explained, "I suppose about 6 minutes max."   
  
"Rattrap, Nange can teach you a spell but try to keep it as brief as possible you two." Said Optimus   
  
"Alright! Woo-hoo! I……Am….Transformed." said Rattrap. Rattrap transformed into his robot mode Nange followed in suit. Nange then touched Rattrap's forehead with her two middle fingers gently.   
  
"Ok Rattrap focus on your positive attributes, the ones I told you, and they better be truthful or it won't work." Nange said.   
  
"Ok."   
  
Nange's two fingers started to glow with a red aura and then disappeared into Rattrap's body, and it started to glow in that same red aura for a moment then was gone. Nange took her fingers off Rattrap's forehead   
  
"There. I think you got the 'Stormy Blitz' spell Rattrap" Nange said after they both went into beast mode.   
  
Rattrap thanked Nange "Sweet! Thanks Nange."   
  
"Aw it was nothing," Nange said "but Rattrap you can only use the spell in robot mode and the first few times you use it you might feel kinda sleepy afterwards, or you'll have no symptoms at all."   
  
"Well we better get back to work." Cheetor said   
  
"Yea, That'd be a good idea." Nightscream agreed.   
  
==========================================================   
  
"Alcione, I would like to know where you learned your spell." Megatron demanded   
  
"I cannot recall Megatron where I got, it all I know is that I got it on a planet where magic was common." Alcione replied.   
  
"Diagnostic Drone, see if you can retrieve Alcione's spells if she has any more." Megatron commanded his Drone.   
  
"Right away eminence." He said   
  
With that Alcione was escorted off with Diagnostic Drone to what looked like a restoration chamber. After a few cycles, all of Alcione's spells was placed on a computer. "Hmmm…. 'Monster summons', 'vine blade' , 'Lightning Blitz', 'Flower Attack', and 'Weapon Summon'; very good. Those Maximals won't stand a chance against us now." Jetstorm said.   
  
"Don't underestimate the new Maximal, Nange has magic capabilities also." Alcione said.   
  
"Do you think you can teach Jetstorm and Thrust some spells?" Megatron inquired   
  
"Yes I think I can, but what about Tankorr? Do you want him also to have a spell?" Alcione asked.   
  
"Tankorr couldn't possibly comprehend the ability, or the knowledge, to have any spell."   
  
"Very well Megatron, I shall do what you say." Alcione said.   
  
Jetstorm mumbled something about Alcione being a suck up under his breath.   
  
========================================================   
  
"Man, this war has risen to a whole new level." Nightscream said.   
  
"Yup, I mean now we have magic users on both sides. But who has the strongest spells is what I'm wondering." Rattrap said.   
"Hate to break it to you guys, but Alcione does. You've seen what she can do I'm nowhere near as skilled as she is" Nange said with a sigh.   
  
"Oh boy, we're all gonna die." Rattrap said   
  
"Shut up Rattrap." Nange said angrily "Just because she's more skilled than I am doesn't mean that she's smarter than I am."   
  
"You have a point there, Nange" Cheetor said.   
  
Nange gave Cheetor a smile. "That spell that Alcione used when we first colided, 'Monster Summons' she can summon any monster from any world" Nange explained. "But I have I think like two or three more spells than her, my spells are like mostly non-battle spells."   
  
"What decides the power of the spell?" Optimus asked.   
  
"The strength of spark and the power of will. Those 2 decide the success or failure of magic." Explained Nange "Like wanting to help you guys when we first met, it gave me such strength knowing I had to save you guys from the clutches of Alcione."   
  
"Dang so that's why that 2 headed beast disappeared when you shot it" Nightscream said.   
  
"Lets call it a night you guys we need a break from setting up this base" Cheetor said.   
  
"Good idea Cheetor" Optimus said.   
  
"You'll get no argument from me." Said Rattrap   
  
Nange, Nightscream and Blackarachnia shook their heads in agreement .   
  
****************************************************************   
  
Nange awoke from her sleep and as quietly as possible exited the base. Cheetor followed her from a distance. 'Nange has been sneaking out at night lately and I'm gonna find out what she's up to' Cheetor though to himself. Nange went topside into the heart of Cybertropolis. Nange then went to a place similar to a laboratory, here was the thing it didn't look like a standard Maximal, Predicon, or Vehicon lab, "By the Matrix it's an Autobot laboratory!" Cheetor said outloud. Nange quickly turned around and saw her feline companion.   
  
"What are you doing here Cheetor?" Nange asked him surprised.   
  
"I was about to ask you the same question" Cheetor replied slyly.   
  
"Well I'm working on a signature damping device here so that we can remain in robot mode if we wish in the base, and I take it you were spying on me." Nange said.   
  
"Yea, I was worried that you might be getting into some unwanted trouble" Cheetor said. "Do you need any help making the devise Nange?" he asked   
  
"It'd be nice, You can transform into robot mode you know ,this whole place is protected against detection, that's why I chose here for a work place."   
  
The two transformed into robot mode. Nange took a key off of a dust covered table, and went to one of the file cabinets and unlocked it. She opened the cabinet and took out a small pear shaped device which was flat on the bottom ,and had wires sticking out of it. Then she placed it on the table and took out some tools from the little drawer that was under the table, and set off to work welding and melding, undoing and redoing. Occasionally she'd ask Cheetor to get her something or hold something in place. Other than that he was bored out of his mind.   
  
"Cheetor can you please get me a piece of sheet metal from the big roll in the right corner?" Nange asked.   
  
"Sure." Cheetor went to the place where the roll was and with one of his swords cut a piece off. He grabbed it but by the sharp edge and cut himself   
  
Nange saw this, dropped her work and went to his side(more like rushed to his aid) to see to the cut. "Lemme see it Cheetor." Nange said Cheetor showed her his cut and Nange mumbled a few words and two of her fingers turned into suspended water she ran the fingers along the cut and then it was like the cut never existed. Her fingers returned to a solid state and she said "Next time use these." Nange smiled and handed Cheetor a pair of prongs which were pretty wide on the mouth part. "Thanks Nange, how'd you do that?" Cheetor asked.   
  
"Well" Nange said as she was continuing her work. "I have healing powers too, if you remember, I used my healing water magic."   
  
"Do you think you can teach me a spell Nange?" Cheetor asked.   
  
"Yup just sit down right there." Nange said. "Now close your eyes and focus on the atributes that I told you earlier" Nange then put her pointer finger up near her chest and her finger glowed in a white aura she then pressed the finger to Cheetor's forehead and the light got absorbed into his body. "WOW! Cool Cheetor I know you got the 'Fire sniper' spell." Nange said happily   
"COOL!" Cheetor exclaimed   
  
Nange continued her work until a shock hit her hands "Ouch!" She yelped. "Nange you ok? Let me see it." Cheetor said. Cheetor examined her hands he touched Nange's palm and she flinched in pain. Her hands hurt to the touch. "Dang, I won't be able to finnish the damper for awhile, unless…" Said Nange. She then looked at Cheetor "Unless you can finnish it for me, of course I'll guide you through it."   
  
"ME?! No way I'll make the whole place blow up, even with your help." Cheetor said surprised.   
  
"Cheetor I know you can do it, you're one of the most reliable, and cautious bots I know." Nange said asureing her friend.   
  
"Really?" He asked.   
  
"Yup."   
  
"Ok tell me what I need to do." Cheetor worked on the device with Nange's help of corse. It only took half the time if Nange had done it herself   
  
"Ok I connect these two blue and purple wires together and……there! Finnished." Cheetor said triumphantly.   
  
"Lets see if it works. Turn it on!" Nange said. She went over to a big switch in the lab and turned it to the OFF position."Now we have to wait." Nange explained. They waited a good half hour. Nange then wrapped her arms around Cheetor and exclaimed "You did it!"   
  
Cheetor was taken aback by the huge response by Nange, but was not about to pull away. Nange reconized what she was doing and quickly let go. "Um… I don't want to forse myself on you, I've gone too far please forgive me"   
  
Cheetor gave out a chuckle and said "It's Ok,you kinda seemed sneaky at first but your pretty darn cute." ' smart' he thought   
  
"Excuse me?, Did you say I was cute?" Nange asked surprised.   
  
"Uh, um did I say what I wanted to say in my head out loud? And did I say in my mind what I really wanted to say?" Cheetor asked himself.   
  
"I think you did, but thanks anyway." Nange said.   
  
"Your welcome, we better get back to base so they won't send out a search party for us."   
  
"Yea." Nange said "Oh, and Cheetor…" She said while shen was packing the dampiner to a little bag.(her hands had healed)   
  
"Yes?"   
  
"You're cute too." Nange then smiled.   
  
"I'm what?" Cheetor asked surprised.   
  
"You heard me I think you're C-U-T-E cute got it?" Nange said with a smile.   
  
"Oh ok….WHAT?!"   
  
Nange flew off at top speed giggling."Catch me if you can!" Nange knew it was childish, but she felt like a little school girl. Cheetor just stood there for a minute thinking, then realized that Nange was about to beat him back to the base.   
  
Cheetor started to run top speed and caught up to Nange in about a few seconds. He then caught her and pinned her against the wall of a building,gently, "I caught you Nange!" he said playfully.   
  
"You sure did!" she replied. "Now we really need to get back to base."   
  
"Yea guess so" Cheetor then let go of Nange. Nange gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and started to fly off again top speed. Cheetor took a moment to think about what had just happened and rubbed his cheek where she had kissed him, then he went off to the base.   
  
========================================================   
  
"Now that Thrust and Jetstorm have magic, their drones have that same power as well." Alcione reported.   
  
"Very good,Alcione." Megatron said.   
  
"Alright! Now those Maximals won't stand a chance against us." Jetstorm said happily.   
  
"Not exactily,Jets'" Alcione said. "Nange can also teach spells to the Maximals, but she is the weaker spell user of us,so she can only teach one spell per day."   
  
"Will this work to our advantage?" Thrust asked   
  
"Of course, Thrust."she replied   
  
========================================================   
  
'Why did I do that? Why'd I kiss him?' Nange pondered. 'It was just a little peck on the cheek, will he blow it out of porportion? But it felt right,why?' Nange and Cheetor were both walking back to base,they still had a few megacycles before anyone could notice they were gone.   
  
"Nange why wouldn't you heal yourself when you were hurt" Cheetor asked.   
  
"I can't It always backfires on me I end up being worse off than before" Nange replied solomly   
  
"Oh."   
  
Just then Nange saw something up in the rafters and chased after it. "Nange whats up?" Cheetor asked   
  
"I saw something! Just hold on!" she replied. Nange followed the object and caught it before it got away.   
  
"Lemme go!" it said. Nange saw that this creature was a grey mouse, but somehow it was reformatted to a techno-organic being.   
  
"How can you be techno organic?" Nange asked the mouse.   
  
"Simple I found the Oricle and got reformatted, by the way the name's Mousee, Whats yours?"   
  
"Mine's Nightangel…….hold on Mousee? the same one who was friends with Bubbles?"   
  
"Yea how'd you know?"   
  
"It's me, Bubbles!"   
  
"By the Code! How'd you survive?"   
  
"The same way you did got a beast mode and got reformatted. You gotta meet my friends. They will be thrilled!" Nange said.   
  
"Follow me."   
  
Nange and Mousee went to Cheetor's location.   
  
"Who's this Nange?" Cheetor asked curiosly.   
  
"Cheetor meet my friend Mousee." Nange said introducing the 2.   
  
"B.is he your boyfriend?" Mousee asked intriged.   
  
"Him? No I wish though. And it's Nange now." Nange replied.   
  
Cheetor looked at her surprized at her comment, "You wish that I was your boyfriend Nange?"   
  
Nange blushed a deep red(well If she could that's what she'd do)"Yeah."   
  
"OOOHHH, little Nange has a crush!" Mousee said playfully "My chibi sis is growing up!"   
  
"Shut up Mousee at least I don't crush on every guy I see, like somepeople I know." Nange said and pushed Mousee playfully.   
  
"Nange we need to take Mousee back to base so that she can meet the other Maximals" Cheetor said. "and we need to talk about some things too"   
  
"Ok Cheetor, follow me Mousee." With that the 3 maximals went back to the base.   
  
Back at the Base   
  
"Mousee is it? Well we can always use another Maximal" Rattrap said   
  
"Yup and a magic user at that!" Nange said   
  
"She's a magic user too?" Blackarachnia asked.   
  
"And she's a rodent like R.T." Nightscream said to Nange   
  
"I sure am, me 'n Nange learned spells from the same person." Mousee said. She explained some things about her magic and herself.   
  
~`~`~`~`   
  
"The dampiner does it work?" Optimus asked.   
  
"Yup me and Nange tested it after we finnished it." Cheetor replied. He looked at Nange with admiring eyes for a few moments.   
  
"Cheetor you like her don't you?" Nightscream asked his feline companion.   
  
"Yea, I feel like I know her from somewhere but I don't know why."   
  
"Maybe you should ask her what her name was before she changed it to Nightangel and you can tell her your's if you had one." Nightscream suggested.   
  
"Nightscream I have a question." Cheetor said.   
  
"Shoot."   
  
"How come you're not swooning over Nange, she's probally closer to your age anyway."   
  
"No she isn't she's older than I am, she's about your age Cheetor, I asked." He replied sadly. "Besides you two make a good couple, I know how you two look at each other."   
  
"Nange?" Cheetor called to her.   
  
Nange excused herself from the conversation,besides Mousee and Rattrap were hitting off really well.   
  
"Yes Cheetor?" Nange said nervosly   
  
"We need to talk, but not here lets go back to the lab. I already spoke with Optimus about it he said it's ok as long as we don't try anything particular and we watch out for Vehicons." He replied.   
  
"Ok, lets go." Nange said.   
  
Nange and Cheetor reached the lab. They both transformed into robot mode so that they'd feel more comfortable. It didn't help, they were more nervous than ever. Cheetor began to talk "Nange both of our actions of the past week have arisen some questions from our comrades, and I think in ourselves. Am I correct?"   
  
"Yes you hit the nail on the head." She replied with a quivering voice.   
  
"So I think we get to know each other better, like telling our Cybertronian names and where we came from and stuff like that."   
"I think tha'd be great" Nange said she lifted herself up on a desk and sat down on the top with the legs crossed and looked Cheetor straight in the eyes. ' he has the cutest eyes' Nange thought to herself. "Ok you can start." She said. Cheetor started pacing back and forth he was very nervous. "Cheetor you know you can sit down,If you don't stop pacing you're gonna make me more nervous." Nange said, "Here, you can sit here." Nange got up and offered her spot to Cheetor.   
  
"Thanks." Cheetor said and sat down. Nange sat right next to him putting her back to his right shoulder. "Now tell me all about yourself."   
  
Nange said. "Ok well my Cybertronian name was Star Chaser and when I left with Optimus I was about 14, I left my girlfriend Bubbles behind to search the universe.I never should have left without her she was the best, we both cared for each other deeply……"   
  
The scene was occoring in both of their minds like it happened yesterday Star Chaser was boarding the ship and said to Bubbles "I'll never forget you,Bubbles You'll always be in my mind." "And mine also with thoughts of you" Bubbles replied. "Wherever you are or what you do I'll always love you forever and always." They both said at the same time then the kissed one last time, hugged and held hands untill Star Chaser let go and headed into the Axalon.   
  
"I'll always love you forever and always" Nange repeated sadly. Cheetor got a look of confusion on his face. Then Cheetor turned and looked at Nange lovingly, Nange returned his look with a look of her own. Cheetor then put a hand up to Nange's cheek and kissed her on top of her forehead, Nange placed her hands over his and sighed gently "I guess this is how you say 'I missed you' Cheetor…." Nange let a tear run down her cheek. Cheetor brushed it aside.   
  
Nange wrapped her arms around Cheetor's neck, Cheetor placed his arms around her waist and wispered in her ear, "I love you Nange."   
  
Nange wispered back, "And I you, forever and always Cheetor." Nange released Cheetor, Nange looked at him and said "Now this is going to be strange, a cat and a bird in love."   
  
"My friends were in love and they were a cat and a bird." Cheetor commented remembering Tigatron and Airazor.   
  
"Bubbles, I've missed you so much." Cheetor said.   
  
"I've missed you as well Chaser." Nange replied.   
  
Cheetor then pulled Nange close to him, tilted her head upward so that their eyes met and kissed her.   
  
Just then an explosion broke them from their kiss. "Well if it isn't the two lovebirds." Alcione said. "If you guys would have gotten any sappier I would'a hurl."   
  
"You always find the best things to say." Jetstorm said sarcastically.   
  
"I know I do, that's why I'm the commander of this mission." Alcione replied.   
  
"Well lets do this Alcione, Megatron wants their sparks." Jetstorm said.   
  
"Well your not gonna get them!" Nange said. "ksudA Sword Summon!" Then out of her glove jewel came a rapier a very simple looking one, but with deadly potential.   
  
"Well fine Ice Blade!" With that Jetstorm charged at Cheetor and Alcione charged at Nange. Nange was dodging Alcione pretty well with her rapier in hand. "Time to end this little game, Lightning Blitz!" Nange was shocked by Alcione's attack she was dazed but not out.   
  
"I've had enough of you! Monster Summons!" Then a monster with electric atributes apeared and shocked Nange with a massive forse. "Jets' we can leave. this monster can handle them!" Alcione said with that they left. Nange was knocked out cold from the shock the monster gave her. Cheetor engaged with a massive forse and split the monster in half with his swords,then the monster dissapeared.   
  
Cheetor rushed to Nange's side, lifted her up and shook her "Nange,wake up. Please." Cheetor said as she was tring to revive her, his voice was trembling with fear. Nange twitched and opened her eyes and saw Cheetor before her holding her.   
  
"Thanks Cheetor" Nange said weakly. Cheetor looked at Nange she was smiling despite her pain.   
  
"You're welcome Nange." He replied lovingly. Nange leaned forward and kissed Cheetor very passionatly. When they broke from their kiss Cheetor had a dazed look on his face like he was in a trance,"Cybertron to Cheetor, come in Cheetor," Nange said while waving a hand in front of his face.   
  
"Huh?"   
  
"You were in a trance type of state." Nange replied.   
  
"I guess you just took me by surprise with that kiss."   
  
"Sorry. We should head back to base now that we've discussed and found out." Nange said.   
  
"Ok." Cheetor said.   
  
The couple left the lab to go back to base.   
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++   
  
"Mousee?" Nange asked her friend.   
  
"He's cute, smart, funny, *sigh* He's perfect." Mousee said in a dreamy state.   
  
"Who?" Nange asked anxiosly.   
  
Mousee giggled "I think you know who."   
  
"No way,uh uh, you can't possibly….."   
  
"Yuh huh."   
  
"OH Boy…."   
  



	2. Revelations of the Present

"Ok Nange tell me whats been goin' on between you and spots." Rattrap demanded. "Since you are a friend I'll tell you, come here……."   
  
Nange answered as Rattrap moved in closer "…..It's none of your buisness!" She said harshly.   
  
"Jeez since you put it that way."   
  
"Nange I need some assistance here with this computer, like now." Mousee said.   
  
"OK I'm coming, Mousee." Nange replied.   
  
Nange went to help Mousee with the computer. "Wha'd you do Mousee? You almost trashed the entire PC! I thought you were the computer wiz." Nange excalimed.   
  
"Well when you have a certain girl messing with files you CAN mess things up easily."   
  
"Oh so all this is MY fault?"   
  
"You said it not me."   
  
"Why you…"   
  
"Ok I was kidding, jeez, this computer was messed up from the start almost all the files were deleted."   
  
"Well I would guess. Megatron deleted all preivous files when the virus came."   
  
Mousee smiled "I wouldn't say he deleted ALL the files."   
  
"What?"   
  
"Lookie what I saved." Mouse pulled out a little mini data compuer out of 2 slabs of rock."I saved all files before the virus came,I also put in files of what happened during and after the virus struck."   
  
"Mousee I think you should tell Optimus about this."   
  
"No way."   
  
"But if you do Rattrap will be really impressed."   
  
"You think so?"   
  
"Yea."   
  
"Really?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
"Ok then, but you have to come with me. You know him better than I."   
  
"'Kay."   
  
"Optimus I need to show you something." Mousee said in a quiet voise.   
  
"What is it Mousee?"   
  
Mousee showed Optimus the computer and explained everything about it. "I have been keeping this record for a long time,since some of my friends were the secretaries to the Council."   
  
"Mousee this is great!" Rattrap exclaimed. "Can you download this information into our computer, and encrypt it so Megatron can't get in? I can help you if you want."   
  
"Yea-no, no, that is I can do it myself and yes I can do the encrypting and downloading." Mousee said.   
  
Nange stiffled a giggle. Mousse shot her a look. "I can have it done in about a megacycle."   
  
"Mousee, I beleve you can do better than that." Nange said confidently.   
  
"Well you're not stuck in beast mode so, nah." Mousee shot back "But I'll see if I can,but the max is a megacycle."   
  
Mousee already started the computer download sequence when Rattrap asked Nange what was up with Mousee. "Well Rattrap," Nange began "Mousee was one of our computer tech. crew people on our workstation. She took a lot of pride……"   
  
"No that's not what I meant." Rattrap explained "Why can't Mousee transform?"   
  
"Oh, Well I think she has a glitch in her transforming protocall. But only Mousee knows for sure, I was going to ask her but she'd already started working. And when Mousee goes into work mode you do not want to get in her way." Nange explained.   
  
Nange then sat on a branch in a tree, that was almost fully grown,to think about something. Nightscream was also up there.   
  
"Nange, whats up?" Nightscream asked.   
  
"Oh nothing much I'm just pondering about whats been going on. You?"   
  
"Same here except for the pondering part, I wanted to get up in the tree to get some rest."   
  
"I'm sorry did I wake you up?"   
  
"Nah, I just got up here."   
  
"Nightscream did you talk to Cheetor, before we talked things out?"   
  
"Yea, he wanted to know how to approch you without offending you and stuff like that. Why do you ask?"   
  
"Well that pep talk really worked. It seems that we knew each other before he left on the Axalon."   
  
"So you must have been known as Dragon Blossom right?"   
  
"Yes. How'd you know?"   
  
"He told me."   
  
"Well guess that explains it."   
  
"Nightscream?"   
  
"Yes Nange?"   
  
" I have something to tell you, I can't keep this to myself anymore. Do you promise not to tell anyone?"   
  
"Depends."   
  
"It's nothing bad, just kinda sweet."   
  
"Ok I promise, what is it."   
  
"I think that Mousee likes Rattrap. I mean from her actions of what just happened and she told me."   
  
"No way, well now that I think of it they are kinda perfect for each other." He snickered.   
  
"Yea, plus they both have tranfsorming gliches and they're both rodents." Nange said.   
  
"Nange do you thimk that Rattrap might like Mousee?"   
  
"I don't know Nightscream."   
  
==========================================================   
  
"Alcione's gonna get it. Alcione's gonna get it." Jetstorm chanted over and over while Alcione was headed twords the Cidadel. Alcione gave Jetstorm a blast from her gun. "Well I may and I might but just remember it was all your fault Jetstorm."   
  
"My fault? You were the one that said the monster could handle'm."   
  
"I just underestimated Cheetor, his emotions for Nange made him strong, he's not a usual tranformer anymore. He and the rest of the Maximals feel emotions like we've never had."   
  
"Well still Megatron's gonna hurt you bad."   
  
"I can take the heat." Alcione said with confidence.   
  
==========================================================   
  
"Finnished." Mousee said, after downloading. "Now for the hard part."   
  
Nange watched Mousee and saw that Rattrap was watching Mousee very closely. Nange got off the tree and said to Rattrap "Maybe you can help her Rattrap, you've worked with that computer before and she may need help."   
  
Right after she said that Mousee said "Now how do I work this thing."   
  
Rattrap went towards Mousee. "Hey Mousee maybe I can be of help." Rattrap said.   
  
"Yes you maybe, can you help me encrypt this?"   
  
"Sure not a problem"   
  
Rattrap and Mousee set off to work together. Within a few cycles the whole thing was done. "Alright!" Mousee said with a grin.   
  
"Mousee, Rattrap, and Nange?" Optimus asked.   
  
"Yes?" they all replied in unison   
  
"I want you three to check out a sector that may have organic life."   
  
"Ok sure." Nange replied   
  
"Fine with me." Mousee said   
  
"Same here." Rattrap said.   
  
With that the trio left to find the possible organic organism.   
  
-----------------------------------------   
  
"*sigh* we've been looking for cycles and still no sign of organic life." Mousee said unhappily. "Whadda ya say we take a break for a while?" She then asked her comrades.   
  
"I'm game." Nange said.   
  
"Only if it's for a click or two." Rattrap said.   
  
"Ok cool so we're agreed." Mousee said.   
  
Nange floated down to the ground and rested her wings by letting them go limp, Mousee layed on her back and rested her eyes, Rattrap just sat down looking at the two 'jeez they bring a new meaning to 'break time'' he thought to himself.   
  
==========================================================   
  
"Alcione you've failed me once again." Megatron said   
  
"Forgive me Megatron, the Maximals possess a strong power. A power I'm not aware of yet." Alcione said. "It won't happen again."   
  
"It had better not." Megatron said.   
  
"Forgive me for interrupting lord Megatron but I think it might be nessesary for Alcione to have a partner at all times to moniter her actions." Diagnostic Drone said.   
  
"Your motion has been noted, my drone, and shall take place." Megatron said. "Jetstorm, escort Alcione to an area where organic life has been detected and distroy it's source!"   
  
Alcione slowly exited the Cidadel with Jetstorm 'This is the one 'bot I did not want to have as a partner again.' Jetstorm and Alcione thought to themselves. They both trasformed into vehicle mode and headed to the sector.   
  
==========================================================   
  
"Rattrap, do you think there is ANY organic life out here?" Mousee asked annoyed.   
  
"I seriosly doubt it." Rattrap replied.   
  
"Uh guys, I think I might have found it." Nange said. Before the three was a tree which was about four feet wide, and fourteen feet high.   
  
"Holy swiss cheese." Mousee said, "This thing is huge!"   
  
"Ya think?" Nange said sarcasticly.   
  
"No I know." Mousee replied with the same sarcastic tone.   
  
Just then the two Vehicons, Alcione and Jetstorm, appeared.   
  
"Well well well, we found the organic substance and three Maximals." Alcione said. "This must be our lucky day eh Jets'?"   
  
"Yea I guess." Jetstorm said unenthusiastically.   
  
"You're not gonna distroy this tree Alcione! I AM TRANSFORMED!" With that Nange transformed into robot mode, and Rattrap followed after her. Mousee hid behind some rocks in the clearing.   
  
"Ugh, Well Nange you're mine!" Alcione said as she charged Nange. Jetstorm was immoblized by one of Rattraps seed bombs and was shocked to bits cause he then gave Jetstorm a taste of his magic.   
  
'Wow….. he's good.' Mousee thought to herself. Nange and Alcione were beating each other senseless, untill Alcione used an ice attack on Nange's legs and feet to keep her from moving. She did the same to Rattrap to his wheels.   
  
Alcione pulled out her spark extractor and aimed it at Rattrap's spark, and held a gun to his head. "Don't worry I won't feel a thing" Alcione said triumphantly.   
  
"You get that thing away from him NOW!" Mousee demanded. "or I'll…"   
  
"Or you'll what?"   
  
"I AM TRANSFORMED" Mousee then jumped in back of Alcione and said, "You move one one-hundreth of a millimeter and I'll blast you all the way to the Inferno, you wench." Alcione tried not to move, but she flinched, and Mousee with her supersonic hearing heard this, used her flame thrower on her wrist. Sending Alcione back to Megatron in a burnning heap. Mousee said "See told ya not to move. Nange you ok?"   
  
"Yea I'm fine but could you please un-freeze me from my current position?" Nange asked with a shivering voice.   
  
"Sure." Mousee then turned her flame thower on enveloping Nange in pure flames.   
  
"Thanks a lot Pyro."   
  
"Oops guess I over did it."   
  
"Eh, hey you need to check on a certain someone who appears to be in shock." Nange said gesturing to Rattrap.   
  
"Rattrap are you ok?" Mousee asked with great concern   
  
"……….uh yea……sure……fine……." He replied.   
  
Nange started to giggle amd float all around with a hyperactive attitude. Just then Cheetor arrived and saw the three acting very weird, even for them.   
  
"Uh Nange what's going on here." Cheetor asked to the hyperactive girl.   
  
"Well *giggle* you see……*giggle*" Before Nange could finnish she went into a cave wall."Ouchy."   
  
Rattrap was finally getting up with Mousee's help, and Nange, who was still giggling, was getting up with help from Cheetor. "Nange whats so funny?" Cheetor asked.   
  
Nange quickly stopped giggling and said "Nothing."   
  
"And if something was…" Mousee said while going into beast mode, "…I'm sure she wouldn't tell."   
  
"Yup." Nange replied as she and Cheetor went into beast mode.   
  
"C'mon R.T., Mousee, and Nange. Optimus wants to know if this tree is safe, then he wants to check it out himself."   
  
"Ok besides I'm tired." Nange said.   
  
The four maximals went back to base with Nange and Mousee holding up the back talking.   
  
"Oh so you DO like him." Nange commented.   
  
"Shhhh……please don't tell him Nange." Mousee pleaded.   
  
"Ok I won't tell Rattrap." Nange replied.   
  
"Thanks you're a true friend."   
  
"I know, you've been blessed with a great friend like me!"   
  
The two started to giggle loudly.   
  
==========   
  
Alcione, who was burned to a crisp, looked for some help with getting back to the Cidadel. Her drones were being made, Jetstorm wasn't in sight, and she was about to fall apart. Alcione so terribly weakened collapsed on the ground. Then a figure came and picked her up and took her into the shadows.   
  
==========   
  
"Nange and Mousee I want you two to go topside and scout and see if you can getr any useful information." Optimus ordered.   
  
"OK no problem, ready Nange?"   
  
"Yea lets go!"   
  
The two girls went topside only to see a white fluffy and cold substance on the ground. "Nange is this what I think it is?" Mousee asked.   
  
"Yup." Nange replied. She and Mousee transformed and then reported to the other Maximals "These are your weather bots, Nange and Mousee, reporting to you live going topside we see snow."   
  
"WHAT!?!?" The other Maximals replied surprized.   
  
"Well, Cybertron was or is part organic." Nightscream said.   
  
"Da kid's right, but why do we have snow now?" Rattrap said questionaly.   
  
"Who cares?" Mousee said. "It's so friggin' cold I'm freezin' my plates off!" she added with her teeth chattering.   
  
"Guys if you wanna check it out yourself come'mon up," Nange said. "before Mousee has a fit."   
  
"Ok we'll be up in a few cycles" Optimus said.   
  
Mousee scooped up some snow in her hands and said under her breath,"A fit huh? Let's just see who's gonna have a fit Nange." Mousee threw a snowball at Nange, who was acting like a little hyperactive 5 year old, and got her in the side of her face.   
  
"Mousee….Why did you hit me with a snowball?" Nange asked trying to stay calm.   
  
Then in a voice that sounded like a 3 year olds, Mousee answered "I didn't do anything." She replied while rocking back and forth.   
  
"You LIE!" Nange knew this because every time Mousee lied she'd get that funny voice.   
  
Nange tackled her friend agressivly and the two got into a snowball fight. "Nange, Mousee what the slag is going on here?" Rattrap asked observing the snow on the ground and the two snow-covered girls.   
  
Nange, who had snow-covered hair, answered "I have no clue what you're talking about Rattrap."   
  
Mousee, who was freezing, said "Nange would you be so kind as to tell me why you tackeled me?"   
  
"Because YOU threw a snowball at me! That's why!" Nange replied.   
  
"Who me?" Mousee replied in the funny voice.   
  
"Yea you, you little rodent! You'll regret it."   
  
"How, you can't do anything."   
  
Nange thought for a moment and smiled a demented smile. "Heheheheh."   
  
Nange also has speech telekinesis(which means she can talk with other people using her mind." So Nange thought of a song that would annoy Mousee. She started going in her mind in a singing voice "I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, I know a song that gets on everybody's neves and this is how it goes…… I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, I know a song that gets on everybody's neves and this is how it goes……" After a few verses of this Mouse was saying "Stop it……." About a million times repeated. After that the other Maximals thought Mousee was crazy or something.   
  
"You sorry yet, do you appologize?" Nange asked. "NO!" Was Mousee's reply. "OK……but you'll be sorry……." Nange said. She started mind singing "This is the song that doesn't end and it goes on and on my friend, some people started singing it forever just because….. This is the song that doesn't end and it goes on and on my friend, some people started singing it forever just because…"   
  
After a couple of rounds of this Mousee was screaming."OK OK I'M SORRY! NOW STOP IT NANGE!!!!!"   
  
"Ok Mousee you're forgiven…but just remember I know the most annoying songs in the world." Nange said with an amused smile.   
  
Mousee then discovered that she was VERY cold, so she turned on her flame thower on the side of her body. "Mousee do you smell something burning?" Nange asked.   
  
Mousee sniffed then looked at her feet. "Oh crap…..ARGHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Mousee started running in a huge circle trying to put out her flamed up feet. Nange saw this and was laughing VERY hard, she tried to walk forward but slipped on ice.   
  
"OW! My butt…" Nange said while still laughing.   
  
Mousee finally stopped and came very close to Nange looked her in the eyes, narrowed her eyes, and asked "What so funny?"   
  
"You!" Nange replied giggling. This answer resulted with a flame to the body of Nange courtasy of Mousee.   
  
"OW!" Nange yelped, she then got an idea she used her water spritzer on her wrist to spray at Mousee.   
  
"COLD!!" Mousee said with a shivering voice after getting hit. "Serves you right you pyro!"   
  
"I'm not a Pyro!" They two went on fighting.   
  
"Gee they quarrel worse than Dinobot and I did." Rattrap commented.   
  
"That's because they're sisters." Nightscream said.   
  
"They're what? How is that possible?" Optimus asked.   
  
"Even they don't know, they were just told that by their 'Parents'" Nightscream replied.   
  
"And just how do you know this Nightscream?" Blackarachnia asked curiously.   
  
"Nange told me." He replied.   
  
"Oh sure, she tells you and not me." Cheetor said bitterly.   
  
"Just because she's your girlfriend, Cheetor," Blackarachnia began "doesn't mean she has to tell you everything."   
  
Nange and Mousee stopped their quarrel, after a few fire and water clashes. Mousee was litterally frozen solid and couldn't move only her head was un-frozen. "C-c-c-c-cold" She commented through chattering teeth.   
  
"It's not that bad." Nange said. "I like it."   
  
Mousee then remined her "You have water and ice powers, you're used to it. Whereas I, a fire user, am not thus I'm freezing my tail off!"   
  
Nange looked at Mousee and said "Oh yeah guess I forgot.Oops."   
  
Mousee narrowed her eyes and said "I hate you."   
  
Nange went back to beast mode and carried Mousee off, in her talons to be de-frosted. The Maximals were following below Nange to see how Mousee would be defrosted (and if Nange's grip would slip). Nange while she was flying heard something cracking. "Uh oh." Nange said.   
  
"Whad'ya mean 'Uh oh'?" Mousee said in a freaked out voice. Just then another crack was made, Mousee saw that the ice covering her shoulders was coming off. "Oh no…" as Mousee finnished that sentence, the ice broke sending her in a downward spiral towards the ground. The Maximals transformed and tried to catch her, Nange included, but Rattrap seemed to make the best effort. Rattrap caught her just before she hit the ground head first, she was like inches away from hitting it. "Uh thanks Rattrap." Mousee said in a hollowed voice.   
  
"Mousee are you OK?" Nange asked, voice quivering.   
  
"Am I ok? Am I OK?! Of corse I am…..Bubbles."   
  
Nange's eyes widened as she asked "What did you call me?"   
  
Mousee realized her mistake and said in a silent voice "….I called you…..Bubbles sorry Nange."   
  
Nange replied "It's ok, but please don't call me by that name any more, please Skippy." Nange immediately covered her mouth stunned at what she said.   
  
"Skippy? Did you call me Skippy just now?" Mousee asked tring to controll her temper.   
  
Nange gulped and said "Yes." She then covered her head as if Mousee was going to hurt her. Mousee just smiled and said "Be glad I'm in a good mood Nange." Nange let out the breath she was holding.   
  
"Who's Bubbles and Skippy?" Rattrap asked.   
  
"We can't tell you Rattrap." Mousee said. "It's a secret. Major hush hush type stuff" she added.   
  
"Whatever you say Mousee." He replied. The Maximals started off to go back to base, some more confused than others.   
  
--------------------------------------------   
  
Alcione awakened from her unconsious state, fully repared and in her quarters. "What the slag? How'd I get here? Last thing I remember is trying to come back, then passing out." She saw a small computerized note on the floor that read, "Meet me behind the skyscraper in the heart of Cybertropolis in half a solar cycle." Alcione set the note down and said "Ok someone wants to meet me…but who? And is it a trap?... only one way to find out…"   
  
--------------------------------------------   
  
"Hey Nange what's up?" Cheetor asked. "Oh nothing." Was her less than enthusiastic reply.   
  
"Doesn't sound like nothing."   
  
"It's nothing you should concern yourself about me with." She sighed unhapilly.   
  
"Ok Nange….but if you want to talk about it you can talk to me ok?"   
  
'Wow, this is unlike him, he must really care about me. I don't deserve a guy like him' Nange thought as she said, "Ok Cheetor, I will. Thanks."   
  
'I cant tell him whats wrong it'll blow my cover. If I tell him that I'm actually a celestial knight, I don't know what will happen.' She thought to herself.   
  
"Hey Nange you thinking about Cephitor?" Mousee asked.   
  
"Yea I am, I know it was our destiny to be celestal knights, but why did we have to kill Princess Electicaluna?" Nange asked tears in her eyes.   
  
"Because if we let her live she would have prayed for the complete destruction of Cephitor, we couldn't let her do that, so we had to save the planet along with Askinala." Mousee replied sadly.   
  
"Yeah I know but now we're back on Cybertron, Askinala's gone, I fear that I know where she is too."   
  
"I know where too, we have to get her back, somehow."   
  



	3. Revelations of the Future

"Nange! Help ME!" Mousee yelled out. Her friend, Nange, came rushing in ready to fight. The other Maximals were off somewhere fighting Vehicons,or something like that, and left Mousee and Nange to watch the base.   
  
"What is it Mousee?" Nange asked with great concern.   
  
"I just wanted to see how fast you'd get here." Mousee said.   
  
"You What?!?" Nange looked as if she was about to rip Mousee limb from limb.   
  
"And I also found this." Mousee said as she held up a small key type thing.   
  
"What is it?" Nange asked curiously.   
  
"It's MINE!" said a small child like voice, then the key was gone from Mousee's hand.   
  
"Hey! Where'd it go?"   
  
"Good job Chochy" said annother voice. "You saved our time key. But we still don't know where we are."   
  
"Does it matter Bubbles?" asked Chochy.   
  
"Yes it does your dad will have our tails for this! I told you we shouln't have been messing with that stuff." Said Bubbles. Then Bubbles started to whine.   
  
Nange went towards the little child and comforted her. The little child looked like a pure what cat with white wings on it's back , black nose and blue sapphire eyes. "Shhhh. It's ok, you're safe." Nange said tring to comfort the child. "No it won't the key is experimental, I don't know if it'll work no more. My daddy has a way with electronics, so does my mommy." Chochy said.   
  
"But some of the experiments blow up in their faces." Bubbles said.   
  
"Shut up! At least my parents are older than your's"   
  
Bubbles went wide eyed and got a devilish grin on her face "At least my mom and dad are married , so to speak."   
  
"It not my fault my dad is too scared to pop the question."   
  
"OK you two knock it off." Mousee said looking at Chochy. Chochy was a brown mouse with pointed ears and redish eyes.   
  
"Aww look it, four Maximals all in a row." said a familiar voice. "Shut up Alcione, I thought you were in the scrap heap!" Said Mousee   
  
"I was, no thanks to you Pyro mouse!"   
  
"Why does everyone call me a Pyro?!" Mousee yelled out in anguish.   
  
"Because you are." Nange said.   
  
"But thanks to my secret admirer, I was saved." Alcione said triumphantly   
  
"Who is…….?"   
  
"Thrust!"   
  
Nange ans Mousee went wide eyed and mouths wide open. "Wha?" Mousee made a gagging sound and pointed at her mouth with her tounge stuck out, Nange was on the ground laughing.   
  
"Do you have a problem with that?" Alcione asked, eyes narrowed.   
  
"No." Mousee said in the voice of hers.   
  
"Oh, but somehow I don't beleve you." Alcione said and blasted the Maximals.   
  
"AHHH!" the two younger girls screamed. "I am transformed." Said Nange clamly along with Mousee who yelled it. Mousee took out her flamethrower and Nange took out her sword. "Lets rumble." Said Nange in a deep voice.   
  
"Alcione, we need you, sector 1232 now!" siad a voice through her com-link.   
  
"Annother time Nange." Alcione said as she went off to the location.   
  
Bubbles and Chochy were looking in awe, then Bubbles leaped into Nanges arms and Chochy into Mousee's arms and they yelled "Mommy!" Nange looked at Mousee and Mousee looked at Nange, both were wide eyed and speechless, even Mousee! "I..I…I..I'm sorry Bubbles and Chochy but we're not your mothers, I think we would recognize our own children if we had any." Nange said.   
  
"But they have a time key they could be our future children." Mousee said while cuddling Chochy, giving her a piece of chocolate (Don't ask me where she got it, she has a whole stash of this stuff. It was a concoction of Mine and my friends. There'll be more where that came from.)   
  
"What are your dad's names?" Mousee asked nervously.   
  
"My mom calls my dad: Spots, Kitten, and Chaser." Bubbles said.   
  
"My mommy calls my dad Wheelie, Ratface, Cutie, and some that I'll get smacked for if I say." Said Chochy.   
  
Nange just looked at Bubbles and said "Aww you are just sooo cute like your dad and me!"   
  
Mousee looked at Chochy in utter shock "Y-Y-You mean that me and Rattrap are an Item in the future?" Mousee asked. "Yea, daddy flirts with Mommy all the time, Mommy always flirts with daddy. They tease each other, but are afraid to co-co-comi, tie the knot." Chochy explained. Mousee's face lit up and she let out a huge yell for joy. "Mousee you shouln't celebrate, how will the guys take this?" Nange asked in fear.   
  
"But we're your adopted children, you saved us from Megajerk and we just happened to pick up beast modes like yours." Bubbles said.   
  
*Bubbles that's a flat out lie you told!* Chochy said in mind speak. *I know but it saves explinations.*   
  
"They don't have to know." Mousee's ears perked up as she heard the Maximals come back.   
  
"Know what?" Rattrap asked as he came in. Mousee had to rezstrain and cover Chochy's mouth so she wouldn't do anything that would raise a few eyebrows.   
  
"Nothing." Mousee said in that voice.   
  
"I know you're lying Mousee tell me, and who is that?" He asked pointing to the mouse in his arms.   
  
"Can't tell you, you'll hurt me." Mousee said.   
  
"Why would Rattrap hurt you?" Cheetor asked as he came in. Bubbles was more well restrined, because Nange told her not to make a scene and to be a good girl, so that she would get a pixie stick.   
  
"Cheetor come here, I'll tell you ONLY if you promise not to yell and tell Rattrap." Nange said in mind speak.   
  
Cheetor came over, transformed. Nange grabbed him ,with Bubbles in tail, and Nange told him the enire story in mind speak. "So you see that's why they're here and Mousee's lying to Rattrap." Nange finnished up. "You mean that she….and the future……" Cheetor managed to get out.   
  
"But I'm adopted by youse guys!" Bubbles said   
  
"But still that means you do truly love me all that more." Nange said. "But this is when we're older, so you respected my wishes." Nange then kissed him on the lips.   
  
"*sigh* in the future you guys almost kiss everyday!" Bubbles said.   
  
"I'm already liking the future." Cheetor said with a smile.   
  
"WHAT!?!" Came a certain male voice.   
  
"You heard me Ratface, she's our future daughter." Mousee said defencively   
  
"…..And we are what?!"   
  
"Yup, but I'm adopted by you!" was Chochy's reply. "Now either you two shut up, *sarcastically*like you two would, or kiss, like I know you two want to do." She said.   
  
Mousee went wide eyed at what the little mouse said, so did Rattrap. "You told me that you liked daddy ever since you saw him. And You liked mommy when she saved you that first time." Chochy said.   
  
"You're sly, loudmouth, and a pyro Mousee, but you sure are smart, and lovely" said Rattrap turning away from Mousee. Mousee walked over to Rattrap, put her hand on his shoulder, and said with a grin "You're sly, cunning, and tricky, Rattrap, but your also intelligent and super Kawaii." Mousee said.   
  
"I don't know that that last word was but thanks." Rattrap said.   
  
Nange just noticed this, but Mousee wasn't that much taller than Rattrap. A plan developed in her head and she said in mindspeak to Mousee *You know you wanna kiss him, so do it.* Than she went into Rattrap's head and went * You know you wanna kiss her, so do it.* Rattrap took the hint and grabbed Mousee and kissed her. Mousee was somewhat surprized, but welcomed the warmth that the kiss made her feel.   
  
"There, see now that wasn't so hard was it Mousee?" Nange asked with a sly grin on her face.   
  
Then Optimus and the others arrived. "What has been going on here?" Optimus asked.   
  
"Oh not much, just that our future kids came and they have no idea how to get back, Mousee and Rattrap kissed and we're just plain stumped." Nange answered in a rush.   
  
"Where's my Pixie Stick Mommy!?" Bubbles whined.   
  
"Mommy?" Nightscream looked at Nange curiously.   
  
"Don't call me that Bubbles, call me mom, here's your treat now run along. Don't let Chochy near it, if she's ANYTHING like her mom she'll be on a huge sugar binge." Nange said   
  
"OK mom I love you bye-bye." Bubbles said as she went off content, Chochy in trail begging for a taste.   
  
Nange put her head in her hands, "Why me?" she said.   
  
"I don't know why, but I bet in the future me and you are histerical." Mousee said.   
  
~In the Future~(sorry had to add this)   
  
"Cheetor, where's Bubbles?" Blackarachnia asked.   
  
"They were here a second ago." Cheetor said.   
  
"Cheetor, Blackarachnia, have you seen Chochy?" Rattrap asked as he came in.   
  
"No, have you seen Bubbles?"   
  
"No, Uh oh….what if they?"   
  
"Who?" Nange asked.   
  
"Uh…the kids. We can't find them."   
  
"WHAT?!" Mousee yelled she then fainted.   
  
~At the present time~   
  
"I can imagine the chaos." Nange said.   
  
"Yeah, you'd be on the floor in a faint, Nange." Mousee said (Huh, guess again)   
  
"Um…Mother?" Bubbles asked.   
  
Nange turned around to see Bubbles and a speeding thing going around in circles.   
  
"Chochy got ahold of the whole thing, and she ate it." Bubbles said.   
  
"But why is she doing this?" Mousee asked.   
  
"Oh-boy. Mousee, you passed the sugar binge circuits to your daughter. Now she's running a muck at top speed." Bubbles explained with a sigh.   
  
"A muck a muck a muck" Yelled Chochy from afar.   
  
"We have to get her down...somehow...." Nange stated.   
  
"Ya think?!" said Bubbles angerly.   
  
"I think I can," said Mousee "*ahem* CHOCHY YOU GET YOUR LITTLE BUTT OVER HERE NOW!!!!!" She yelled.   
  
Chochy immediately stopped and went gliding towards the ground. "Yes mommy." She said in a silent voice.   
  
"Woah-boy, jeez you usually yell twice as loud in the future." Bubbles said.   
  
Mousee went over to Chochy and picked her up and said "That's my good little girl."   
  
(I know VERY weird, but it's by me and my fellow friend, you should have seen what we originally had!)   
(Oops I almost forgot….my friend's name will be known as T.W. I dare not say her true name. She'd hurt me.)   
  



End file.
